starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Extraction device
|fgcolor= |image=ExtractionDevice SC2NCOPortrait.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=ExtractionDevice SC2NCOGame.JPG |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Umojan Protectorate Moebius Corps |campname=''Nova Covert Ops'' Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Terrazine extractor |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=2000 |hpregen= |armor=3 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure=X |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |notes=Targeted as both an air and ground structure |concatbott= |concattop= }} Extraction devices were devices created by the Umojan Protectorate to harvest terrazine from the native Jarban gliders. It used biomechanical engineering to extract terrazine from living organisms. Upon gathering the terrazine, the machine releases the captive glider. When the Umojan Protectorate expedition was overrun by the zerg, these machines remained intact. Agent Nova Terra arrived on Jarban Minor in search of terrazine, and used these devices to harvest it. However, the Tal'darim under First Ascendant Ji'nara sought to challenge Nova and destroy these devices, while the zerg and infested Umojans were drawn to the devices' activation. Nova fought through both of these forces, and gathered the terrazine she needed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. During the End War, Amon's Forces used extraction devices to harvest terrazine from the Bel'Shir gliders of Bel'Shir. Egon Stetmann requested that the allied commanders aiding him with his terrazine harvesting operations destroyed the devices and freed the Jarban gliders within.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Mist Opportunities (in English). 2016-09-13. Extractors also appeared on the Moebius battle station, where Moebius Corps were draining a number of gliders for their terrazine. These were destroyed by Agent Stone and two allied commanders, who use artifact trucks to destabilize the technology powering the extractors and free the gliders.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cradle of Death (in English). 2018. Game Structure In Nova Covert Ops, extraction devices are the objective of the map "Night Terrors." When forces are brought to a beacon, it will begin a countdown, and waves of infested terrans and zerg will move toward the device and attempt to destroy it. Once six devices are successfully harvested, the mission will end in victory. Over the course of the mission, the Tal'darim will also make attempts to destroy the extraction devices.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. In Co-op Missions, extraction devices appear as the bonus objective for the map "Mist Opportunities." Two can destroyed for bonus experience, one in the southwest corner of the map, and one in the northwest corner. Each are defended with heavier fortifications. Extractors appear in the Co-op Missions map "Cradle of Death" as a background detail as part of one of the potential last sectors to be destroyed. They cannot be targeted, but will be destroyed upon the missions success. In both Nova Covert Ops and Co-op Missions, extraction devices can be targeted by both ground and air units. References Category:Terran Technology